The Werewolf's Curse
by Ms Sherlock Holmes
Summary: One-shot for ZanesLittleGirl15! Angel goes on a date with Michael but she discovers that he's not all what he seems. Thriller.


**Just want to let you know that the Katherine in this story has nothing to do with Michael Jackson's mother. They just share the same name. Angel belongs to ZanesLittleGirl15, Michael is self-explanatory, the idea of Thriller belongs to him. I own just the plot and Katherine. Everything in _italic_ is a flashback. Enjoy!**

The convertible ran down the route through the forest. Angel De Barlow sat in the passenger seat with Michael Jackson as the driver. They were both out on a date together, a date that Angel had no idea of. She was curious to know where they were heading.

"Michael, where are you taking me?" Angel asked.

"Someplace romantic," he replied, smiling.

"I can't believe that you managed to whisk me away from work," she continued cheerfully.

"Your boss is smitten with me so it wasn't hard," Michael said, glancing at her.

Angel rolled her eyes with a smile as she remembered what had happened earlier in the evening.

_Angel was straightening out a mannequin at the clothing store, _Chic World_. Her boss, Stacy, suddenly appeared by her side. _

_"Great job, Angel. The day that you walked in my store to drop off your résumé was the best day this store has ever seen," Stacy said proudly._

_"Thanks, Stacy," Angel thanked her._

_"Say, is that cute boyfriend of yours picking you up tonight?" Stacy asked eagerly._

_"_Stacy_! He's not my boyfriend; we're just dating!" Angel exclaimed, laughing a bit. "And besides, he's nineteen just like me; a bit young for you."_

_"Bah," was Stacy's answer along with a dismissing motion with her hand. Angel giggled and went to rearrange the scarf display. As she was doing so, someone came in the store._

_"Welcome to _Chic World_! How may I —oh!" she greeted as she looked up._

_Michael stood in front of her, smiling sweetly. He was wearing his favourite sports jacket with the large embroidered _M _on the front and he seemed excited. Angel wondered what was on his mind. _

_"What are you doing here and what are you thinking about?" she asked._

_"What makes you think that I'm thinking of something?"_

_"Your face gives it away."_

_"Ah, I see. Well, anyway, I want to take you somewhere. Think you can come now?" Michael wanted to know._

_"Michael, my shift doesn't end for another two hours! I don't think that Stacy would enjoy having me leave her alone with the new girl who, I might add, still doesn't have a clue of what she's doing," Angel replied, looking over Michael's shoulder._

_He followed her gaze and they both watched a young girl roam around the store, looking lost. Michael faced Angel again and as he opened his mouth to speak, Stacy appeared by his side._

_"Why, Michael! What brings you here?" she asked flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes._

_"I'm here to see if I can drag Angel out of work early for a date," Michael explained, ignoring Stacy's flirting attempts._

_"Why, of _course_! Go have fun, you two! Gina and I will take care of the place!" Stacy exclaimed cheerfully._

_"Are you sure?" Angel asked, uncertain._

_"Oh, Angel, just go! I'll take it from here," Stacy replied._

_"Fine. Just make sure that Gina understands that she had to leave the mannequins alone; she won't stop thinking that they should be straight instead of in poses no matter how many times I tell her."_

_Stacy sighed._

_"I'll set _her_ straight. You kids go have fun," she replied, turning around._

_"Thanks, Stacy!" Michael called after her as she walked away. They heard her giggle in delight and Michael turned to Angel._

_"You ready, Angel?" he asked eagerly._

_"Yes but let me sign out first," she replied, smiling at him. He nodded his head excitedly._

_Angel went in the back and as she signed out she undid her ponytail. Her blond hair fell to her shoulders and she quickly checked her reflection in the staff bathroom's mirror. Satisfied, she headed back to join Michael, wondering what he had planned for the evening._

The car suddenly slowed down and Angel snapped out of her reverie. When the vehicle came to a full stop, Michael turned off the engine and turned to her, looking a bit awkward.

"Uh, we're out of gas," he said.

"_Michael!_ How many times do I have to tell you to check for gas before leaving the house?" Angel chastised, slightly annoyed.

"Too many times," Michael replied.

"Indeed."

"The good news is that the spot that I want to bring you is not far from here. We can walk," Michael said brightly.

"That _is_ good news; let's go," Angel said, liking his enthusiasm.

They clambered out of the car and, with Michael leading the way, they went to the spot that he promised was romantic.

They arrived at their destination and Angel gasped in amazement. Michael had brought her to a lake surrounded by trees. The moon was glowing brightly in the sky though it was currently covered by clouds; only small rays were piercing through them. Angel couldn't wait for it to be uncovered to see its light reflecting in the water.

"Shall we sit?" Michael asked, gesturing.

She turned around and found a bench under a large oak tree. Angel beamed at him and followed him toward their seat. They sat together and admired the view, absorbing it.

"Angel?" Michael suddenly said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You know I like you, right?" he continued.

"Yes," Angel said, wondering where he was going with this.

"And I hope that you like me as much as I like you."

"Of course, Michael. How can't I?"

"The, I was wondering if you would be my girl?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Yes! Oh yes, Michael, I would love to be!" Angel exclaimed, her heart overfilled with joy.

Michaela let out a sigh of relief and smiled brightly, reaching for something inside his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful ring and slipped it on Angel's finger, who was examining it the minute she had her hand back.

"So it's official," Michael said cheerfully.

"It's official," Angel repeated, dazed.

She looked at him and saw that his face was only inches away. She closed her eyes and felt his against hers. Michael wrapped an arm around her waist and one of his hands entangled itself in her hair. Angel felt the love she felt for him elevate her and her arms snaked their way around his neck, pulling herself closer.

They broke apart when they needed air and gazed deeply in each other's eyes. Michael then grabbed Angel's hand and held it tightly, seeming more serious than ever.

"Angel, love, I have to tell you something; it would be unfair to you if I didn't," Michael said. He took a deep breath. "I'm not like the other guys."  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked worriedly. His eyes were clouded over and he made it obvious that he was strained.

As Michael opened his mouth to answer, the clouds over the moon dispersed. Angel smiled at the sight.

"Look, a full moon," she said casually.

"_What?_" Michael exclaimed frantically. He jumped to his feet and looked at the night sky. "No, no! Not tonight!" he moaned.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Angel questioned, more worried than ever.

"Angel, run!" Michael replied. He yanked her to her feet and pushed her away. She stumbled away but managed to regain her balance. She turned around to tell him off but found him on all fours, breathing heavily. He seemed in pain and Angel took a hesitant step toward him, her worry reaching its peak.

"Michael? What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Run away!" Michael exclaimed between gasps. He snapped his head upward and Angel stifled a small scream. His eyes had turned yellow and fangs and claws were growing. Not wanting to see the result, Angel took Michael's words and ran.

She ran as fast as she could, ducking branches and jumping over roots. She was scared, yes, but she didn't want to leave Michael behind. She questioned the creature he was transforming into but a long howl gave her the answer.

A wooden cabin was spotted and Angel was relieved to see that there was a light shining inside. She ran to the doorstep and knocked several times before the door opened, revealing a beautiful young woman dressed in what looked like magenta witch's robes. She had long flowing red hair with a crescent moon tattooed on her forehead. Her piercing green eyes looked into Angel's ocean blue ones and they glittered brightly.

"May I help you?" she asked firmly.

"Yes! It's my boyfriend; he's—" Angel began but was cut off by another howl.

"Good grief! It's the curse! Quickly now, come inside!" the woman exclaimed, ushering Angel inside.

"The curse?" Angel asked as the woman closed the door.

"Yes, it's an old curse that is passed down from generation to generation on an unfortunate family. I'm ashamed to say that my great-great-great-grandmother is the one who is responsible for casting it," the woman replied, facing her. "My name is Katherine, by the way."

"Angel," Angel replied. "Who or what are you?"

"I'm a witch, a hereditary trait for the women in my family," Katherine said kindly. "Now, you're probably wondering what I know about the curse?"

Angel nodded. Katherine walked over to her library and took a large dusty volume. She blew the dust off and set the book on a table before opening it. Curious, Angel came closer as Katherine flipped through the book.

"Here it is: _The Werewolf's Curse_. It says here that when a witch is extremely offended by someone of the opposite sex she will cast the terribly dreaded werewolf's curse. For the next ten generations, all the men in that family will transform into the infamous half-man, half-wolf. Your boyfriend's last name is Jackson if I am not mistaken?" Katherine asked, looking up.

"Yes," Angel replied, her heart racing.

"That's what I thought; my great-great-great-grandmother had passed on the story of using the curse herself on someone of the name Jackson. Your boyfriend is the tenth generation of male in his family."

"So that means that the curse will be lifted, right?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Not exactly. The curse very slowly starts to eat at him at birth and by the age of thirty he will die. To make matters worse, each full moon he will lose more self-control and might end up killing someone, even you," Katherine replied, a hint of worry in her tone.

"Is there anything we can do to break the curse?" Angel asked desperately.

"Let's see…here it is! This is rather something pulled out of a fairytale but it says that the werewolf's love must kiss him to break the curse!" Katherine exclaimed triumphantly.

"But that doesn't make sense – I kissed him earlier and he still changed!"

"Was he still human at the time?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, _yes_?" Angel replied.

"Well, there you have it; to break the curse you need to kiss him while he's in werewolf form," Katherine said, closing the book. "That's the catch."

"B-But that's _impossible_! He'll kill me before I even get the chance for God's sake!" Angel exclaimed frantically.

"Hey, what am I?" Katherine asked, putting the book away.

It took Angel a few seconds to realize what she meant.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"That's right; you forgot, didn't you? No worries. I think a simple paralyzing spell ought to do the trick," Katherine replied, smiling.

"Thank you so much," Angel said gratefully as Katherine made her way toward the door.

"You're very welcome, dear. Come now, we must go," Katherine replied, pausing at the door.

Angel followed her out, anxious to get her sweet, beloved Michael back.

* * *

The two women were among the bushes, searching for Michael. Katherine had brought an amulet to help them detect him and as they walked around the lake where Michael and Angel had earlier spent time together, the amulet began to glow. Katherine stopped Angel in her tracks and faced her.

"He's nearby; give me your hand," Katherine said.

Angel complied and Katherine took out a pocket knife. Before Angel had a chance to react, her companion made a cut inside the pal of Angel's hand, making her wince, and blood began to lightly spill out. Angel stared as Katherine put the knife away.

"What did you do _that_ for?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Your boyfriend will be attracted by the scent of your blood," Katherine replied simply.

"Michael's a werewolf, not a vampire!" Angel snapped a bit harshly.

As Katherine opened her mouth to add something, a loud howl was heard. Running footsteps were heard coming their way and Katherine looked at Angel.

"It's time; be ready," Katherine said.

She retreated into the shadows as Angel wildly searched for Michael, suddenly terrified. The sounds of branches snapping and leaves crunching were coming closer and Michael appeared on the other side of the lake. Angel gasped at the sight of him; claws and fangs were made visible, grey fur covered his head and hands, white whiskers had sprouted on his cheeks and his yellow eyes shone brightly. He sniffed the air and made his way around the lake toward his girlfriend.

When he was close enough, Angel took a hesitant, frightened step toward him.

"Michael? It's me, Angel," she said, trying to sound soothing.

Michael snarled.

"Baby, I know you're still in there!" Angel exclaimed, surprised at the name she gave him. She liked it.

Suddenly, without warning, Michael sprang toward her. Angel closed her eyes and braced herself for the worse…

"_Paralizēt!_"

Angel saw a flash of light through her eyelids and she opened them. Michael was paralyzed with his face only inches from hers, looking incredibly menacing. Angel turned her head and found Katherine a few feet away, her hands outstretched in front of her. Her hair and robes were swirling around her ans she was muttering in what sounded like Latvian. Silently vowing to thank Katherine in any way she can, Angel faced Michael again.

"Don't worry, Michael; I'm here for you," she said softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The effect was instantaneous: the fangs and the claws retracted into normal human teeth and nails, the fur and whiskers disappeared and his yellow eyes returned to his regular dark brown ones. Angel felt Michael's arms go around her and his lips against hers and she knew that both the curse and the spell were lifted.

They broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes, overcome with joy. They heard a prolonged sigh and they turned their attention to Katherine, who was clearly pleased with the results.

"Well, my work here is done," she said proudly.

"How can we ever repay you?" Angel asked, filled with emotions.

"There's no need; just a simple "thank you" suffices," Katherine replied, smiling gently at the embracing couple.

"Thank you," Michael said hoarsely. He suddenly began to cough and Katherine snapped her fingers, making a water bottle appear in Angel's hand. Angel untwisted the cap and helped Michael drink, soothing his fit.

"A transformation always takes its toll on the voice," Katherine said. "I must go now; goodbye and be safe you two."

"Goodbye and thank you for everything!" Angel called after her. Katherine disappeared into the darkness without a trace. Angel turned to Michael and she was surprised to see tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Michael? What's wrong?" Angel asked worriedly for the third time that night.

Michael blinked and the tears rolled down his cheeks. It didn't take long for him to bury his face in his hands and break into sobs. Angel then pulled him into a hug and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay, Michael. It's okay," she whispered, rubbing his back.

"N-No, it's not okay! I could've killed you! I s-should've told you from the b-beginning what I am!" Michael sobbed, gripping her tightly.

"Were, Michael; what you were," Angel replied.

"Were?" Michael stared at her through watery eyes.

"Look at the sky," Angel said, pointing.

Michael looked up and Angel watched his eyes go round as he saw the full moon. He then looked down at his body then back at Angel.

"How—?" he began to ask in disbelief.

"Michael, the curse is broken! When I kissed you it broke the curse! You'll no longer turn into a werewolf!" Angel exclaimed happily.

Michael stared at her for a few seconds before laughing and he threw his arms around her. He picked her up and they spun on the spot before kissing each other again. Michael put Angel back on the ground and smiled brightly.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said.

"Actually, I was thinking of spending the night at your place since my parents aren't home," Angel suggested flirtatiously.

"Sounds good to me!" Michael exclaimed cheerfully. "By the way, I heard you call me baby. Think that name will stick?"

"Hm, I think so," Angel replied sweetly.

Michael beamed at her and together they made their way out of the forest, both agreeing that they've had enough supernatural for one night.

_**The end**_

**Please review!**


End file.
